Sprains
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Sammy sprains her ankle while chasing a suspect and the wait in the ER leads to an important conversation between her and Gibbs. AU. Gammy. Fluff. R&R Please! Enjoy!


**A/N: So this kinda leads up to the eventual wedding fic that'll be posted at some point. I'll apologize now for the possibly inconsistencies with the ER scenes. I'm from Canada and it's a little different here but from what I know I tried my best to keep it as real as possible. But anyway I hope you enjoy regardless.**

oOoOoOo

 **Sprains**

oOoOoOo

The confrontation of the suspect had seemed to be going like it usually did so when out of nowhere Sammy felt herself being pulled forward then all but thrown out of the way she was completely caught off guard. The next thing she registered was landing on her ankle wrong and feeling pain shooting up her leg. She hissed as moving to hold it caused another wave of pain to roll threw her ankle and up her calf. The next thing she knew there was a loud thump as she saw the suspect hit the floor with Gibbs planted on top of him, a knee in his back and his hands pulled behind his back. He snapped a pair of handcuffs on him and headed him off to Tony before turning his full attention to her to see if she was alright.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked, seeming to look over every inch of her for injuries.

Sammy shook her head, trying to stay as still as possible.

"Where are you hurt?" Gibbs asked immediately.

"My ankle," Sammy said, trying to move her ankle to assess it but stopping as soon as she started, "It's sprained."

"Alright," Gibbs said, worry etched on his face as he turned to Declan and motioned for her to come over, "Declan can you help me get her up?"

Together Gibbs and Declan carefully hoisted Sammy up and supported her as they headed for the car. Once Sammy was seated in the sedan Gibbs started handing out orders.

"Tony, Declan, Kairi take him in," Gibbs said, motioning to the man Tony was holding onto, "I'm going to take Sammy to get that foot looked at. Hopefully it won't be too long."

"Got it Boss," Tony said, starting to direct their suspect to the other sedan and depositing him in the back seat.

"As soon as we've got him booked in I'll head over and check on you guys," Declan said, giving Gibbs a look that dared him to tell her no.

Gibbs nodded before turning to buckle Sammy in and close the door then slide into the driver's seat.

oOoOoOo

When they pulled up to the ER, which took a lot longer than Sammy would have liked, Gibbs though he could support Sammy by himself but instead decided to very carefully pick her up bridal style. He made his way inside, making sure not to jostle Sammy's ankle too much.

It didn't take them long to cal Sammy's name and have her moved to a bed.

"Are you her father?" The nurse asked as they were escorted into the back.

"Husband," Gibbs corrected.

"Oh," The nurse said, blushing and dropping the subject.

Once Sammy was settled the nurse took her vitals and marked everything down in a chart before informing them the doctor would be right with them.

"How are you holding up?" Gibbs asked softly, turning his attention to Sammy once they were alone.

"Fine," Sammy said quietly, looking at him thoughtfully.

"What's on your mind?" Gibbs asked, after giving her a minute to think.

"You don't look old enough to be my dad," Sammy said, still looking him over, "It must be the salt and pepper in your hair that confused her."

"We're lucky she didn't as anymore questions or comment on the lack of rings on our fingers otherwise she probably wouldn't have let me back here," Gibbs said, hoping he was getting through to her.

"It probably helps that I look really young too, it throws people off from what I've no..." Sammy started before Gibbs cut her off.

"We have time and we need to talk this over," Gibbs said, putting enough of a tone to his voice to tell her know he was serious without sounding like he was upset with her, "I know you've been putting it off because you think I don't like that Declan has been making it more of a production."

Sammy didn't try to deny it, just glad that he was bringing it up because she didn't want to, "I just don't want you to do something you don't wanna do just because of me."

Gibbs sighed, he knew he was right but somewhere in the back of his mind he was hoping he wasn't.

"I have bad luck when it comes to weddings but the last 3 were nothing close to the way we are before hand," Gibbs said honestly, "I may not want to have a huge weeding again but I also don't want to rob you of your wedding either. The way Declan has everything planned it sounds like the best of both worlds."

"You're sure?" Sammy asked, wanting to make absolutely sure he wasn't just saying it and that he actually meant it.

"I'm positive," Gibbs said with finality.

"I love you," Sammy said with a smile as she leaned over to kiss him; feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Gibbs kissed her back but when they heard footsteps heading towards them accompanied by voices they broke apart. A minute later the curtain was drawn and the doctor walked in.

"So what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked as he started to flip through her file.

"Pretty sure my ankle is sprained," Sammy explained, pointing to the NCIS stitched into her jacket, "Had a run in with a suspect."

"Hmm well let's take a look," The doctor said, setting her file down and moving to her foot, "I'm going to take your shoe off, just let me know if I need to stop."

Sammy nodded and took Gibbs' hand when he offered it, preparing for the pain she knew was coming.

The doctor slowly started to unlace her shoe making sure not to pull too hard. Once he had completely freed the lace he gently pulled the tongue loose before starting to slide it off her foot. As soon as he started Sammy squeezed Gibbs' hand trying not to concentrate on her foot.

"Ok your doing great," The doctor said encouragingly, "Just gotta remove your sock then we'll be done."

Sammy didn't reply with more than a nod again, the doctor tried to be gentle while still making quick work of removing her sock. It took all Sammy's strength to hold back tears.

"I would say it's definitely sprained but I do want to get an x-ray just to make sure it's only that," The doctor explained, "It'll take a while because we're pretty backed up but I'll send someone with a pillow and some ice and we'll hopefully get some of the swelling down."

"Alright," Sammy said quietly.

The doctor left and a minute later a nurse came in. She very carefully wrapped her ankle in a gauze wrap before helping her prop it up on a pillow and gently resting some ice on it. She made sure Sammy was comfortable before excusing herself.

Sammy replaced back against the pillows, taking a minute to pull herself together and not focus on her ankle. Gibbs didn't say anything but instead started gently rubbing her knee in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He had it confirmed when a small smile broke on Sammy's lips.

oOoOoOo

Declan walked into the ER and straight to the nurses' station.

"Hi, I'm looking for Samantha Diaz," Declan said in her most charming voice, "She came in with a sprained ankle."

"Ahh yes she's here but I'm afraid if you aren't family I can't let you back there," The nurse explained.

"Well technically we aren't related, by blood I mean but we are family," Declan started, "We're the only thing either of us has left."

"I'm sorry hun I really would like to let you through but I really can't," The nurse said, seemingly wanting to discourage her as soon as possible so she could get back to work.

"Look she's all I have left since my dad was murdered and we just finished the case we were on when she was injured," Declan said, pulling all the stops and pointing to the stitching on her jacket.

"Alright, fine, she's in the first bay on the left," the nurse said giving in, "Just go straight there, no wandering around back there."

"Of course," Declan said, flashing her a smile, "Thank you."

She headed back and found Sammy just as she watched a nurse leave her bay.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Declan asked as she pulled the chair from the empty bay beside them up to Sammy's other side.

"It's really sore," Sammy all but whined.

"I can imagine," Declan said, gently rubbing Sammy's shoulder.

"They need to hurry up with that x-ray," Sammy whined a minute later.

"I'm sure they're going as fast as they can Honey," Gibbs said softly.

"I know," Sammy said with a sigh.

She closed her eyes and leaned back, trying to focus on Declan's hand on her shoulder and Gibbs' hold on her other hand. As the ice numbed her ankle she almost started to drift off when a nurse came to get her.

"They're ready for you in x-ray," The nurse said cheerily, "Do you want to leave your jacket with your husband?"

"Oh uh yeah," Sammy said, sliding her jacket off when Gibbs' released her hand before sitting up to let him slide if from behind her.

"This shouldn't take long and I'll bring her right back as soon as we're done," The nurse explained as she wheeled Sammy's gurney out.

"Thank you," Gibbs said as she started to move.

As soon as they were alone Declan gave Gibbs a questioning look.

"Husband huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"They wouldn't have let me back here otherwise," Gibbs said with a shrug, "But we've talked and once this is all over we're going to make that appointment at city hall."

"What?" Declan said, slightly surprised, "She finally said yes?"

"Yup," Gibbs said simply, "We discussed what was bothering her and she agreed."

"Wow," Declan said slightly surprised.

"Yeah," Gibbs said in agreement.

They fell into a comfortable silence while they waited for Sammy to be wheeled back.

oOoOoOo

45 minutes later Sammy was heading to the car flanked by Declan and Gibbs after being fitted with a soft ankle brace and a pair of crutches. They helped her into the car and Gibbs settled her crutches in the backseat.

"I'll see you tomorrow hun," Declan said, leaning so she could make eye contact with Sammy, "Love you."

"Love you too," Sammy said around a yawn.

Declan rubbed her shoulder before straightening up, "Bye Gibbs."

"See ya," Gibbs said before Declan turned to head to her car and he slid into the driver's seat.

"There anything you need before we go home?" Gibbs asked as he started the car.

"No," Sammy all but whined, "I just wanna go home."

"Alright," Gibbs said, gently rubbing her knee before putting the car in gear and pulling out of the parking lot.

oOoOoOo

Sammy was dosing when they pulled into the driveway, exhaustion finally hitting her. Gibbs didn't bother trying to wake her up just leaned her crutches where he could reach them before gently scooping her up and heading, with her crutches in tow, for the door. He settled her crutches against the wall when he made it to their room before setting her on the bed and waking her up.

"Honey, let's get you changed before you go to sleep," Gibbs suggested when her eyes fluttered open.

"Mkay," Sammy said carefully sitting up.

Gibbs helped her out of her jacket before starting on her shirt, leaving her bottoms for last. Once she was changed and settled comfortably on the bed Gibbs gently propped her foot up with a couple pillows before carefully pulling the comforter over her.

"I'll be back in a sec," Gibbs said softly, leaning down to plant a kiss on Sammy's lips.

"Mhm," Sammy mumbled sleepily.

Gibbs changed into his pjs and checked the door before heading back up to Sammy. When he walked in she was already asleep, snoring softly, having rolled onto her side. Gibbs hit the lights and crawled carefully in behind her. He got as close as he could without bumping or jostling her ankle and gently wrapped an arm around her. Sammy seemed to settle back into him and once Gibbs was sure she was completely asleep and comfortable he let himself drift off.

oOoOoOo

 **The End**


End file.
